The overall goal of this project is to understand the role of poly(ADP- ribose)polymerase in the pathogenesis and pathology of neuronal injury following excitotoxicity and ischemia-reperfusion injury. The Viral Gene Transfer Core C, has a central role in the Program Project grant and it will interact closely and support the activities of all three projects. The goals of the Viral Gene Transfer Core C are: 1. To provide adenovirus or sindbus virus vectors for expression of poly(ADP-ribose) polymerase (PARP), PARP mutants, and reporter genes to Projects 1, 2, and 3 for infection of neurons in vitro and in vivo. 2. To make new mutations to the various functional domains of PARP and generate adenovirus or sindbus virus vectors of the new mutations and to make viruses containing poly (ADP-ribose) glycohydrolase (PARG) for use by Projects 1, 2 and 3. The staff of the Viral Gene Transfer Core C have experience in generating and amplifying viral vectors, both adenovirus and sindbus virus. The Viral Gene Transfer Core C will be a shared resource of this Program Project grant and will play a central role in our investigations into the actions of PARP in neuronal injury.